silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Charmed Life
"The Charmed Life" is the season premiere of ''DARvivor: Pacific Coast''.'' '''Challenges' Reward Challenge: ''Diggin' It'' Each round a pair of castaways will run out to a marked area and try to dig up a sandbag. They must wrestle to try and drag the bag to their respective mats. Once a player has one hand on a bag and one hand on a mat, they will earn a point for their team. First to four points wins. Immunity Challenge: ''River Run'' Six members of each tribe would race across a series of sand hills and into a river to retrieve a raft with puzzle planks tied to it. When all six members of the tribe returned to shore with the raft, the puzzle planks could be untied and taken back to the start line. The two remaining tribe members would assemble the planks into a staircase. Once all of the tribe was at the top of the staircase, two tribe members would work together to navigate a peg through a table maze, which would release the tribe's flag, giving that tribe victory in the challenge. Story Day 1 DAR welcomed the players to Santa Cruz Island off the coast of California. They all cheered, except for Jade who began eying down her competition. Before they head off to camp, the teams compete in their first reward challenge. The competition is close, notable moments being Cat running out with Robbie but getting frightened and running off when Logan charges at her, Jade literally pantsing Chase to get the bag out of his hands, and Trina refusing to help out choosing to instead sit on the sidelines. Despite some difficulties, Farrow is able to pull through and win reward. As they cheer, DAR announces there is a new twist. While Farrow just won flint, they must now also send one of their own to Exile Island who will return to them at the following immunity challenge. Shocked and unsure about their decision, Beck volunteers for the position. Arriving at camp for the first time, Farrow celebrated their win. However, it wasn't smiles for long when Trina immediately declared herself the "Queen of the Tribe", much to everyone's dismay. Though not wanting to start early drama, the tribe agreed to let her live in delusion. While the tribe divides up work, Sinjin is put in charge of watching Trina and making sure she didn't cause trouble. He is visually excited about this, and agrees to her to be her "slave" in his own words. Though Trina is unnerved by him, she takes what she can get. While working the rest of the team divided into groups. Robbie and Cat were out collecting fruit and firewood while Andre, Jade and Tori were building the shelter. After its completion, Andre congratulated the trio. Tori then suggested that the three of them were the strongest on the tribe, and that they should work together. Andre is extatic with the idea and, while reluctant, Jade also agrees and the Tri-Tones form. At Catania the tribe seems a bit dejected by their early loss. But Zoey attempts to raise their spirits and keep people thinking optimistic. While dividing labor, Quinn volunteers to be in charge of fire. Lagon laughs at her, but she shuts him up when she makes a fire using her glasses and the sun. After a new celebration of fire, the tribe decides to elect a tribe leader. Though Logan persists in being the most qualified, the rest of the tribe unanimously agrees on Zoey for keeping the morale high. At exile, Beck arrives and finds a note waiting from him with a clue to the hidden immunity idol. He spends about an hour looking for it, but ultimately gives up and sets up a small shelter for himself. Day 2 It was now the following day. Most of the chores and the players were scattered about talking to each other. Logan had been going around flirting with all of the girls. However, Nicole seems to be the only one buying into it. Zoey attempts to talk to him, but gets scoffed off. She later gathers the rest of the group minus Nicole and Logan to discuss what they should do. Most of which agree to vote out Logan should they lose. Dana, however, seems to have other ideas. After the group disperses Dana goes to find Logan and tells him he's being targeted. While he initially doesn't believe her, she counters that she can easily let him dig his own grave. When Nicole joins the discussion she immediately gets emotional. Out in the forest, Quinn and Dustin are looking for food. Dana manages to meet up with them and asks what they think of the others. She then questions of Zoey, Michael and Chase are getting close and trying to run the tribe. Dustin seems concerned by the thought of his sister coming under fire. After Dana leaves Dustin expresses his concerns to Quinn. Through this the two agree to work together and keep each other safe. At Farrow, The Tri-Tones begin discussing a plan of action should they lose. It's easy to agree Trina or Sinjin are the targets due to their weakness and pull in Robbie and Cat to form a solid group and make sure everyone was up to speed. Robbie however seems unsure about this, and brings up the idea of voting Beck out. Though the idea is quickly shot down, Robbie is persistent. This causes Jade to get upset with him and the two begin arguing. When Andre and Tori try to diffuse the fight, Jade storms into the forest to cool down. As Jade storms past Trina and Sinjin watch from the sidelines. Trina laughed watching the scene unfold. Day 3 The two tribes arrive at their first immunity challenge where Beck rejoins Farrow. They decide their roles where Quinn and Dustin will work on the puzzle for Catania while Robbie and Sinjin will work on it for Farrow. While running Trina and Nicole are falling behind their respective teams, with Trina being far in last. Catania is first to start digging, with Logan especially powering through digging the sand. Due to this Catania extends their lead and begins racing the puzzle pieces to Quinn and Dustin. Once they reach them, Farrow begins catching up on their trail. Quinn and Dustin and making great time on the puzzle, already half way finished by the time Robbie and Sinjin begin. Once their done, Quinn and Michael race to the top. However they get stuck at the puzzle which allows Farrow to catch up. Tori and Andre race to the slide puzzle, and it is a heated battle until Quinn is able to navigate the puzzle and release their tribe's flag. Thus giving Catania the win. The Catania tribe returns to camp celebrating, Zoey giving special congratulations to Quinn for contributing the most to the win. Chase also gives Logan credit for showing his strength when needed, though this largely goes unthanked by Logan. When Farrow returned they were more disheartened. This being Beck's first arrival however, he tried to catch up talking especially with Jade. She reveals to him about the Tri-Tones and how Robbie was trying to target him. When Jade brings Beck to her allies, Tori assures that he is not in trouble and that Trina is the target. Jade however insists on voting Robbie instead since he is openly targeting Beck still. This, however, falls on deaf ears. After getting upset with her allies, Jade once again storms off where Beck follows to comfort her. This time, however, Trina also follows and tells the duo if they vote for Robbie that she and Sinjin will join them and take him out. Leaving smugly Jade strongly considers the idea, but Beck seems more against it. At tribal council, Beck reveals he knows Robbie is targeting him. Robbie explains its nothing personal, but there is a game that needs to be played. Trina also claims that Tori and 'her crew' had outcasted her and Sinjin from day one. Which Andre counters that Trina outcasted herself. When it comes time to vote, Jade is able to convince Beck to fold and Robbie is blindsided 4-3-1 leaving Tori and Andre shocked at their supposed ally's betrayl. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still In The Running